Mario Kart: Grand Prix U
Mario Kart: Grand Prix U ''is the second Mario Kart game for the Wii U, and a game designed to be the ultimate ''Mario Kart ''game. The game has 40 characters and an assortment of modes. Modes Grand Prix Mirror Mode Time Trials VS. Mode Double Dash Battle Mode Shine Battles Coin Battles Story Mode: Champions of the Track Characters There are 40 characters in this game, with 20 being default and 20 being unlockable. Unlike previous installments, this game brings in a wider range of characters from other Mario sub-series, such as Donkey Kong and Wario, and even a guest character makes an appearance! Default Characters ToadMK9.png|'Toad' with his '''Standard Kart' (Feather)|link=Toad Koopa Troopa.MK9.png|'Koopa Troopa' with his Standard Kart (Feather)|link=Koopa Troopa BabyMarioKartSpecialPowers.png|'Baby Mario' with his Standard Kart (Feather)|link=Baby Mario 120px-Shy Guy MK7.png|'Shy Guy' with his Standard Kart (Feather)|link=Shy Guy Peach.MK9.png|'Peach' with her Birthday Girl (Light)|link=Peach YoshiMK9.png|'Yoshi' with his Bumble V (Light)|link=Yoshi Daisy Mk7 idk.png|'Daisy' with her Birthday Girl (Light)|link=Daisy DiddyMKH.png|'Diddy Kong' with his Barrel Train (Light)|link=Diddy Kong Mario.MK9.png|'Mario' with his Standard Kart (Medium)|link=Mario Luigi.MK9.png|'Luigi' with his Bolt Buggy (Medium)|link=Luigi WaluigiMKH.png|'Waluigi' with his Standard Kart (Medium)|link=Waluigi BowserJrMKH.png|'Bowser Jr.' with his Koopa Clown (Medium)|link=Bowser Jr. Donkey Kong.MK9.png|'Donkey Kong' with his Bolt Buggy (Cruiser)|link=Donkey Kong KingBooMKH.png|'King Boo' with his Piranha Prowler (Cruiser)|link=King Boo Rosalina MK7 with Kart.png|'Rosalina' with her Birthday Girl (Cruiser)|link=Rosalina HammerBroMKH.png|'Hammer Bro.' with his Koopa Dasher (Cruiser) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Hammer Bro. Bowser.MK9.png|'Bowser' with his Standard Kart (Heavy)|link=Bowser Wario.MK9.png|'Wario' with his Bolt Buggy (Heavy)|link=Wario PeteyMKH.png|'Petey Piranha' with his Bruiser (Heavy)|link=Petey Piranha BoomBoomMKH.png|'Boom Boom' with his Standard Kart (Heavy) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Boom Boom Unlockable Characters ToadetteMKH.png|'Toadette' with her Birthday Girl (Feather)|link=Toadette BabyLuigiKart7.png|'Baby Luigi' with his Bumble V (Feather)|link=Baby Luigi CaptainToadMKGPU.png|'Captain Toad' with his Standard Kart (Feather) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Captain Toad AshleyMKGPU.png|'Ashley' and her Zucchini (Feather) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Ashley DixieMKH.png|'Dixie Kong' and her Cact-X (Light) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Dixie Kong E.GaddMKH.png|'Professor E. Gadd' and his Standard Kart (Light) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Professor E. Gadd KamekMKH.png|'Kamek' and his Magikruiser (Light) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Kamek Nabbitkart.png|'Nabbit' and his Biddybuggy (Light) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Nabbit BirdoMKH.png|'Birdo' and her Egg 1 (Medium)|link=Birdo FawfulNova.png|'Fawful' and his Tiny Tug (Medium) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Fawful CrankyKongMKGPU.png|'Cranky Kong' with his Badwagon (Medium) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Cranky Kong MonaMKH.png|'Mona' with her B-Dasher (Medium) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Mona DryBowserMKH.png|'Dry Bowser' with his Koopa Clown (Cruiser)|link=Dry Bowser FunkyMKH.png|'Funky Kong' with his Zucchini (Cruiser)|link=Funky Kong Captian Syrup MK9.png|'Captain Syrup' with her Parade Kart (Cruiser) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Captain Syrup CaptainFalconMKGPU.png|'Captain Falcon' with his Blue Falcon (Cruiser) (NEW DRIVER) (GUEST CHARACTER)|link=Captain Falcon ROBKartMKH.png|'R.O.B.' with his B Dasher (Heavy) |link=R.O.B. HoneyQueenKartRXP.png|'Honey Queen' with her Birthday Girl (Heavy)|link=Honey Queen KingKRoolMK9.png|'King K. Rool' with his Koopa King (Heavy) (NEW DRIVER)|link=King K. Rool PiantaMKH.png|'Pianta' with his Tiny Tug (Heavy) (NEW DRIVER)|link=Pianta Unlocking Criteria Courses There are five cups in each type of Grand Prix, and four tracks in each cup. Each character "owns" a certain track. Nitro Grand Prix Mushroom Cup *'Luigi Circuit - '''A simple circuit around a simple track. Luigi's Mansion can be seen in the distance on a hillside while the racers race along a dirt track. (Owned by Luigi) *'Donkey Kong Island - 'An icy level that depicts Donkey Kong Island when it was frozen by the Snowmads, with various ice structures spread about, as well as snow covered palm trees and various Snowmads. (Owned by Dixie Kong) *'Airship Armada - 'A long network of Airships that seem to be attacking Princess Peach's Castle. This track does not have laps, instead being a continuous network of airships that ends in the airships crash landing into the ground after being defeated by a large robotic Mario. (Owned by Boom Boom). *'Fawful Theater - 'A complex theater filled with dancing showgirls, an audience full of people, and many thin roads...all with Fawful's face. (Owned by Fawful) Flower Cup *'Mario Circuit - 'A simple circuit based around Mario, in a giant complex stadium. Many different audience members can cheer on racers as they speed through the course. (Owned by Mario) *'Witch's Mansion - 'A mansion full of enchanted spellbooks and haunted things, with Red the Imp running around and terrorizing the racers by knocking over various potions, changing the way the players move, from gliding, to a section where they are shrunken down and swim around in a fish tank. (Owned by Ashley) *'Shellshore Resort - 'A beautiful resort, decked out with various chairs and relaxing Goombas, Toads, and Koopas. A swimming pool and drink bar appears as the racers travel throughout this luxurious resort. (Owned by Koopa Troopa) *'Gear Getaway - 'A unique, entirely gliding based course that takes the racers throughout the path of a Rocket Barrel as it travels through a factory full of grinding gears and other things, all of which are dangerous to the player. (Owned by Donkey Kong) Star Cup *'Woolly World - 'A simple course based around a yarn-like asthetic that allows the players to progress. There is a pair of knitting needles that pursue the first place racer throughout the course and knit various bridges and paths for the players to cross. (Owned by Yoshi) *'Gyro Factory - 'A factory full of conveyor belts and steaming machines that creates the little tops that many enjoy. (Owned by R.O.B.) *'Pinna Park - 'A park filled with various rides and a carousel, lit up beautifully at light. Various Piantas and Nokis can be seen about, and Mecha Bowser is even seen at one point. (Owned by Pianta) *'Gangplank Galleon - 'A large pirate ship with various Kremlings roaming about, trying to mess with the racers. In the middle of the second lap, the ship hits some rocks and begins to sink, as Kremlings scramble about, the final lap takes all the racers off the ship to safety. (Owned by King K. Rool) Bell Cup *'Wario CIrcuit - 'A simple circuit which takes place inside a colorful factory, traveling through various WarioWare microgames being showcased on the side. (Owned by Wario). *'Peach's Castle - 'A race based around the interior of Peach's Castle. Many Toads appear throughout the castle, many of which cheering the racers on. Toadsworth holds the lap signs and starts the race in this course, as opposed to Lakitu. (Owned by Peach). *'Toybox Terror - 'A once bright and colorful toy box now filled with demented toys and Shy Ghosts. Various Lantern Ghosts can harass the player throughout the course. At the end of the course, the lights in the Toy Box are restored. (Owned by Shy Guy) *'World 1-1 - 'A tribute to the original ''Super Mario Bros., ''complete with 8-bit Goombas and Koopas shuffling about, trying to harass racers. The track has a unique first place victory theme based off of the victory theme from the original ''Super Mario Bros. (Owned by Nabbit) Special Cup *'Graffiti Grove - '''A dead, once lush and green, area filled with brambles, acid, and Putrid Piranhas galore. Graffiti covers the course, which can slow down players completely if they aren't careful. (Owned by Petey Piranha) *'Retro Scaffolding - 'This track takes the racers up a series of scaffolding while dodging barrels that halt their path to the top, eventually having to defeat an 8-bit Donkey Kong by driving past him while dodging his barrels. (Owned by Cranky Kong) *'Bowser's Castle - 'A disco-club/castle that contains many dancing Koopas and other minions, all in the glorious name of Bowser. Despite the visual overhaul, the castle still has it's signature lava on all sides, making this course very precarious to navigate. (Owned by Bowser) *'Rainbow Road - 'A rainbow road high up in space above the Earth, with various meteors flying all around in a beautiful shower. (Owned by Rosalina) Retro Grand Prix Shell Cup *'GCN Daisy Cruiser '(Owned by Daisy) *'WIU Twisted Mansion '(Owned by King Boo) *'N64 Frappe Snowland '(Owned by Baby Luigi) *'GBA Broken Pier '(Owned by Captain Syrup) Banana Cup *'Wii Moonview Highway '(Owned by Toadette) *'3DS DK Jungle '(Owned by Funky Kong) *'DS Tick-Tock Clock '(Owned by Mona) *'SNES Choco Island 2 '(Owned by Birdo) Leaf Cup *'DS Waluigi Pinball '(Owned by Waluigi) *'GBA Ribbon Road '(Owned by Hammer Bro.) *'GCN Mushroom City '(Owned by Toad) *'3DS Maka Wuhu '(Owned by Honey Queen) Cherry Cup *'Wii Dry Dry Ruins '(Owned by Dry Bowser) *'SNES Donut Plains 2 '(Owned by Captain Toad) *'WIU Ice Ice Outpost '(Owned by Professor E. Gadd) *'N64 DK's Jungle Parkway '(Owned by Diddy Kong) Lightning Cup *'GBA Boo Lake '(Owned by Kamek) *'GCN Baby Park '(Owned by Baby Mario) *'DS Bowser's Castle '(Owned by Bowser Jr.) *'WIU Mute City '''(Owned by Captain Falcon) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)